Vegeta x Frieza
by Ruby Studio
Summary: This takes place after Vegeta lost to Goku and is healing on Frieza's ship. And will continue on planet Namek but with a lustful and drastic twist. What if Frieza was a very attractive woman. And Zarbon is a stunning woman by the name of Zara. The whole future can change with just a little push. But what happens when it's a storm of change. This is Dragon Ball Zed
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta lays upon the floor as Goku stands above him, both of them covered in blood and battle damage. His hand reached out ready to blast a hole in Vegeta's chest.

"Well, aren't' you going to do it? Go ahead! Finish me off. That's the way of our Sayan race. To know that I die on the battlefield against one of my own gives me the satisfaction that I go out with honor."

Goku looks down upon Vegeta and wonders for a moment. Then blasts a hole straight through the prince's chest, exploding all that's inside of him, along with rubble and debris from the energy ball.

In a sudden shock, he awakens from his nightmare, his adrenalin spiking as he sits up with a deep gasp. Looking around, his vision adjusts from his deep sleep. He then realizes the whole thing was nothing but a nightmare, as his hand rises up and he wipes the sweat from his brow.

"That dream again. Ever since my defeat I... No. No, I can't let this become a fear. I must train harder. Become even stronger than I am now."

He looks down at himself and realizes that he is covered in a cold sweat. He closes his eyes and takes a moment to gather his thoughts and calm his emotions. Wondering what he should do right now. No way is he going to be able to fall back to sleep after that just now.

"Looks like I'll be throwing in an early regiment of training for today. I didn't have many things planned for my schedule anyway."

He pulls the sheets off himself and slides off the bed and begins to stretch and flex his body out straight as he takes a deep breath, then letting out a deep sigh and relaxing as he falls forward and catches himself with his arms out, then proceeds to do push-ups until failure.

After that, he walks into his shower and takes a moment to rinse himself and brings himself into proper presentable shape. Today he decided to sport his tactical uniform of which he obtained through several successful missions, and this uniform was a gift from Queen Frieza herself.

"Think of it, as a badge of honor. You have performed at a 100% success rate so far. Thus, I give you this. It's far stronger than your normal uniforms. I don't see you ever actually needing it, so... do with it as you will."

That was a first for Vegeta. Receiving a gift from someone other than his father. For so many years he had no one to even really call a friend other than Napa. And to him, Napa was really just a mindless brute that took orders from straight down the line. In the end, Vegeta couldn't really ever trust him.

But to think, Frieza... A gift? is this thing really qualified as a gift or like Frieza said, a badge of honor. Just like any other badge. Or it could be anything he wants it to be. Trash? No, that's a waste of a perfectly good armor. Stronger than any other he has used... Then any of the other soldiers' suits?

Or perhaps these can just be used as his casual clothing? After all, he doesn't even own any normal clothes. Not that he would ever need it, but he doesn't even really know what it feels like to own something. ... Until now.

"I'll just use them as my normal clothes every now and then. I'll try to avoid in using them on the battlefield. I shouldn't risk damaging it regardless of whether or not it would damage it."

He takes the suit out from his closet and speaks.

"Lights on."

Suddenly everything is brilliantly illuminated, as Vegeta stands there in his black skin tight underwear. His eyes examining the brilliant dark shade of blood purple and black mixture of iridescent reflective one piece.

"I forgot about how this thing makes a presence. It's not just some unitard."

He feels the texture in his fingers and takes note of its gel-like feel, yet somehow when applying force it becomes rigid.

His eyes shift to the color of his chest armor. No getting around it, it's gunmetal black. It looks like it can take one hell of a beating, and keep on coming.

The gloves and boots are more tight and tactical now with straps.

"Why don't they put straps on all of the uniforms? It would be so much easier to move around in."

Before he knew it, He was fully dressed and ready. But just what was he getting at to so early first?

"I guess going to the training room to break this thing in would be a good use of my time."

Elsewhere...

Looking out into the wonders and endless space. Frieza smiles to herself.

She shifts her body ever so slightly and looks at Zara. Observing her movements and glancing at her perfect body. On many planets, the creatures always find her extremely attractive. With her fair green skin and jade hair. As well as that little gem sitting on her forehead. "A gift from my mother." That's What Zara told Frieza.

Frieza hates her guts but loves her unquestionable loyalty. And her particular talent to get things done.

Looking at her, she's a very tall woman. standing at six feet or more. Frieza doesn't know for sure since it would be silly to ask such a question. Frieza is a princess and doesn't need to worry about height issues.

Asking Zara such a thing would indicate insecurities. And that would make things a little risky. Zara is loyal, but she does have a big mouth and likes to drink and talk. That's why she's good to order around. But you can't really trust her with information.

"Oh, Frieza, guess what. Someone is finally using your gift."

Right away Frieza knows that she is speaking of Vegeta. The way she said it, the tone in her voice. She was trying to gage a reaction of some sort from her. Frieza closes her eyes and quickly process this in her mind before responding. "Cunning Zara, trying to play some unspoken game with me? I'll just remain stone-faced and play dumb."

She turns to her and opens her eyes looking straight into Zara's eyes'.

"What on earth are you talking about? What gift?"

Zara looks a little puzzled by those words. But she quickly collects her thoughts and continues.

"Remember Princess Frieza... Vegeta, and... that uniform?" as her sentence ends, her head slowly sulks down a little as Zara is looking up to Frieza at the command deck.

"Ah yes, Vegetas novel little pity suit. So he finally decided to wear the thing."

Zara bites her tongue and refuses to follow up with any sort of response right away. Wondering of what to say now that she has placed herself into this corner.

"Well Zara, what was the point of bringing this information to my attention? I was thinking about the mission and orders I shall be giving my men. You have disturbed my thought pattern and now I don't remember what my last thoughts where. I do hope you have a good reason for this?"

Now she has Zara right where she wants her. She got cocky and tried to use this against her. This might just be a game to her and it's nothing serious, but she needs to remember to behave when around others.

"Well... Frieza... It's just that... He's in the training room... and he seems to be... stronger."

"What did she say? How is that? Wait... He was on another planet and almost died. His power level was how much before?"

All these thoughts race through her mind in a matter of milliseconds. One thing is for sure, Frieza didn't become the ruler of so many planets by being dumb. She keeps her allies close, and her enemies, even closer.

Then a light moment of relief comes to her. Regardless of how strong he is, or how strong he becomes. She will always watch him, and keep him as close to her as possible. The prince of Sayans is meant to be next to a princess after all.

The irony of it is that his Princess. Is Frieza, and the prince serves the Princess. Whatever her wish is, he will grant it. Whether he likes it or not. And failure... Was never a thought... because he always was successful.

So what if he failed. So what if he got a little stronger. He still belongs to her. And is still her toy to do with as she wishes. And having him go around and beat aliens up for her with just one other Sayan, is much more preferable than having him plot against her 24/7 like he use to before she made him into a soldier.

"What training room is he in?"

Zara takes a moment to answer. Since she already knows Frieza's next move. She's going to visit him. Personally.

"He's in level 82. Sector 5G, Floor 8, Training room 5."

She turns around and balks past her little bubble car. And instead decides to walk to the Prince. After all. Royalty should speak on the same level of understanding. Even if the Sayan prince does not understand this just yet.

That's why she treats him so different from all the other servants and grunts. All the generals and others under her order. It's not out of hate. And she didn't destroy his planet out of fear or rage.

The Sayan race was simply out of control. No order, no proper focus. Not even any real education. They cause destruction everywhere they go. Like animals. No table manners or edicate of any sort to really speak of.

"If I hadn't destroyed that planet, those monkies would have flown around causing trouble for who knows how many lifetimes. Whereas what I offer, is order and peace."

*To be continued in the first chapter of **Dragon Ball Zed** ** _Fan Fiction_** *

 **(So I was looking online for this type of a fanfiction and I couldn't really find one. So I decided to just start writing one myself and change things into how I feel they would be more interesting. The last picture is supposed to be Frieza's new mothership. I don't own any of the images or characters in this story. It's all just for fun. And yes, this story will be a bit more mature and carry adult themes.)**


	2. Heart Beats

Frieza walks out of the elevator and past several guards and soldiers quickly getting out of her way. Shocked to see the Princess walking about the mothership.

She wonders to herself, what questions shall she ask Vegeta? How shall she mess with his head this time? This is the first time he has failed a mission so that of course, on top of her list. Regardless of messing with him a little, Frieza wants an explanation as to what happened on earth.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, she always has tracking devices on all of the pods sent from her mothership, but also, she always has the option to go back into the database from the scouters, and listen in on the audio recordings. They always record every hour, with twenty-minute pauses in between to send the recordings back to the database of the ship.

This... Goku... He beat her best soldier. Frieza is well aware of Vegeta's pride, so she's not going to press too hard. If this defeat embarrassed him as much as she thinks, it's best to give him his room.

Except, all things accounted for, she isn't about to show any mercy. Taking in all the information, this gives her what others don't have. More than enough time to consider as to what option and path is best for her to take. In order for her to come out on top. As it always should be.

She approaches the blast doors of the training room. The sounds of Vegeta training, She can already hear him. Frieza smiles and chuckles a little. Her hand raises up and she covers her lips with her fingers as she chuckles a little.

"Vegeta, you try so hard in your training. Still chasing after the legend of the Super Saiyan."

On the other side of those dark blue Alpha Endo Steel blast doors, Vegeta lands on the floor, crushing the final hologram opponent with an ankle ax kick.

He slowly stands with a relaxed sigh and taking a deep breath as he finishes his early training without even breaking a sweat.

"This suit really is more than I expected."

He thinks to himself as he looks upon his fists with his head tilted down, the blast doors to his right activate, and begin to slowly part ways. Revealing the dark silueta of Frieza. Her dark purple long hair and two prominent horns.

Vegeta grunts as he clenches his jaw. His eyes narrow as he turns his head slowly looking upon her as she begins to walk in.

Thoughts begin to race through his head as he shifts his body, acknowledging her presence with the formal sign of respect.

"Perfect. This is the last thing I needed right now. Frieza catching me in this damn suit. Why is she even here? She never comes to my morning training routine."

Frieza smiles as she enjoys the frustrated look on Vegeta's face. She can only imagine the thoughts racing through his mind right now as she has caught him wearing her little present for the very first time.

At least she can only assume this is the first time he is wearing the new suit. As she has never seen him use it for so long since giving it to him. Not even for the most basic of missions. So really this is a little welcoming to her. As it shows that Vegetas view of her must have shifted. At least just a little.

"So, Vegeta. It would appear that you have failed in your most recent exploration."

Vegeta grunts already irritated from the first words to be spoken by her. He looks into her eyes and holds back what he most wants to say to her. Knowing full well that Frieza has the power to kill him right on the spot.

"It was a personal exploration mission. I wasn't aware that you knew what I do in my personal time."

Frieza smiles ever so slightly. Entertained by the prince's blunt response. But this just shows how limited his social skills are. Reacting in such a way to the princess. No one speaks to her like this. No one else takes this sort of tone with her. Not even her closest guards and personal servants would dare to ever speak in such a manner to her.

All of them fear her and tremble. Not serving her out of respect, but with fear. She notices them tremble when they are around her. When they hand her something. Most of them can't even speak a single word without a tremble in their voice, or a stutter coming from their mouth. The ones that sweat out of panic are the worst. She can't stand having them around her.

The smell of fear makes her sick.

But Vegeta. She loves his guts. Even when he's scared, he never misses a single beat in his speaking to her. Consistent and proud. Ready to fight should she challenge him. The look of hunger in his eyes. And the cold execution of any order she gives him to perform. She is so sure of his service to her while he is weaker than her, that he would even kill his closest friend if she ordered him to.

In many ways, Vegeta is... an admirable soldier.

"Vegeta, what all of my soldiers and servants to in their free time, is of no interest to me. But when they use my equipment for personal use. Then that is something that can attract my attention."

The breath within his body almost escapes him. A cold shiver runs down his spine. No, this can't happen, it shouldn't happen. How can Frieza know about him going to earth? Was she aware of everything this whole time and just waiting for the right moment to corner him? Does she know about the Dragon Balls?

An almost seductive like smile graces Frieza's lips. Her eyes narrow a little as her features become relaxed while observing Vegetas struggle to hide not only his shock. She is slightly entertained knowing that whatever his next words will be. He will somehow fully justify his actions.

Vegeta begging for mercy? No, that would just make Frieza laugh. She knows that right away it might even be a joke. Heck, she might even just ask him if he's actually serious or toying with her.

If anything, at the least, he can make this entertaining for her. After all, Vegeta is wearing the uniform she gave him as a present. She didn't expect that from him today. And on his first failure no less. Was he using her gift as comfort in some way?

Suddenly she looks a little confused. Her relaxed appearance abruptly changes as she looks down. Vegeta looks at her and for a moment, whatever he was going to say, it escapes his mind as his attention is now on Frieza's... Appearance.

"I was not aware that you had this knowledge. However, even if I had known, It still wouldn't change my actions. You already know that my loyalty is with you." That should be enough to satisfy her hunger for power right now. Hearing those words just reassures her that he's not planning to backstab her anytime soon.

"Vegeta..." The softest word ever spoken from Frieza's lips had just escaped. Almost as if to say thank you. Or... perhaps to say something else. Something different. Something that's not meant for a Princess to say to a Sayan. At least... Not Princess Frieza.

However, the word had been spoken. And the one it was meant for... did, in fact, hear it. And they both feel the same adrenalin rush at this moment. Both their hearts beat in an almost unison manner. The flow of chemicals sending their systems in a panic, either one not knowing what to say to the other.

Frieza clenches her fist. Hating herself for what she just did. How could she have done something so thoughtless? What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN TO HER? What even was that feeling just then? What is she even supposed to say to him now?

"Stupid. You stupid, ignorant, monkey. Why did I even bother giving you that Ugly uniform? It doesn't even look good on you. What am I supposed to say now? I sounded like, I don't even know what that was! I have to stay focused. Back on the reason I came here for. Yes. That."

Clearing her throat and looking up at Vegeta Slowly, Frieza makes a calm and emotionless face. Looking at him eye to eye. Only to be met by Vegeta's eyes. A light tug can be felt in her chest.

"How strong are you now Vegeta?" What? Why did I say that? Forget this meeting, I just want to leave now. I hate this Monkey and his tail! Wait a minute... something's not right... Wait...

As Vegeta speaks his words, Frieza Looks around him, completely shocking him From all her other behavior. Normally she just stands in one place or sits in her little bubble car floating around and giving orders. This... this is way too weird for him. If this is the way Frieza behaves when not in public then he wants nothing to do with her.

"I'm always training to be the best Prince of Saiyans."

"Where is your tail?" She says in a perplexed manner. Then realizing she is looking at his rear end she closes her eyes for a brief moment and takes in what she just did. That's twice now. Clearly, she is not herself right now and this monkey is throwing her off.

Bewildered at this point, Vegeta can't really hide the fact that she's basically caught a most embarrassing moment for him. The prince of Saiyan's... Has lost his tail... On earth... Does she know this already? Or his she just poking fun at him?

No, No she sounded confused. She didn't know. That means she doesn't know everything on earth. Who cares how Frieza is acting right now. "I'm the Prince of Saiyans. And I will not be made a fool of by this thing in front of me right now."

"I lost it in combat. It happens sometimes to us Saiyans. I'm sure that your race has had that happen to at least a few, at some point."

Frieza looks down as she folds her arms, closes her eyes and smiles a little. Happy and satisfied that once again. In a way, when she really needed it. Vegeta has once again come through in fixing a bad situation. She didn't really know how to end this meeting any faster without appearing out of sorts.

But with him coming back to combat and relating her race to his... wait... Did he just... relate his race... to her race? That's... really not alright. But she must remain calm. He has a talent for making her baffled after all. He keeps saying that he's more than a monkey. But to her, he is nothing but a little monkey. Her monkey to mess with when she wants.

"Well Vegeta, I do suppose combat makes us lose our tails. But you lost it when you went to have, relaxation of sorts I believe it was. Something like that right? But... Regardless. I have wasted enough time here." She turns away from him and begins to walk away. Not wanting to look at him anymore. Being around him when she feels not herself is a bad idea. She's acting funny and she can't have that. Not when she's about to turn Vegeta's world upside down.

"We're going to planet Namek soon Vegeta. Don't waste all your energy in the training room. I'll need you fully rested and ready. Understand?" Wait? Why did I end that order with a question? Oh, Forget It Just Say yes and Let me leave already Vegeta before I choke you out with my tail you tailless hairless ape!

"Yes, Princess Frieza." He says in a clear tone. Wondering why he has to deal with all of this in the morning. What was even the point of this? Why did she come here? She had to have come here just to mess with him. That had to have been it.

She gulps as the blast doors close behind her. Her heart beating a little faster than normal... for the first time... like this.

"What... What was all that just now? Why?"

 _ **To Be Continued Next time on**_

 **Dragon Ball Zed**


	3. Chapter 3

Frieza stands in her personal hologram chamber, observing the solar systems under her control. She manages her intel about her supplies and goods under her distribution system. With her fair and honest rule. Making sure that they all have enough to eat and that everyone has what they would ever need and want.

Her guidance makes sure that everyone has access to communications, transportation, medical services, family assistance, mental health, and so much more. All this offered with fairness and a working system. All under the rule of Princess Frieza.

The communication panel beeps notifying her that someone has news requiring her attention. Turning around from her diorama of solar systems, she makes her way to the communication panel and pressing the button to speak.

"What is it?"

She says in a calm voice ready to receive any and all news.

"Princess Frieza, we are arriving into Nameks atmosphere. Your presence is required at the-"

"That's enough. I'm on my way."

She cuts him offending his reports. Knowing that others will be handing her documents and informing her a second time of anything else this low-level servant might tell her. She turns off the communication channel and shuts off the hologram after saving her alterations. Then making her exit from the holo-chamber.

Making her way through the halls, she walks towards the elevator and punches in for the main front chamber of her mother-ship. The guards tremble at her presence as she walks through the main entrance looking out into space.

A servant makes his way to her in a fearful cold sweat as he hands her a datapad. His body odor can be picked up a mile away, but she holds back her anger and tells him to quickly leave and have someone else bring her any other notifications from now on.

Looking out to planet Namek she smiles a little while looking at what her scouts have discovered so far in regards to the defenses of the planet It's nothing at all. A planet full of farmers and old way belief systems.

Her lips move slowly to a little smile, and she tosses the datapad to the side and its screen shatters.

"Land the mother-ship immediately and gather a few scouts outside. This is going to be easier than I thought. Should they cooperate then I'll go ahead and let them live. Hopefully, it will be as easy as that."

Vegeta looks outside one of the portholes. Observing Namek coming closer and closer.

"Damn it. All that I wanted and struggled for is about to be ruined by Frieza. I'm going to have to come up with something. I'll be at her side an awful lot from the way she had spoken about. But I'll come up with something. An opportunity will show itself. Just have to keep my eyes open."

He comes down the main hall and enters into the main opening to exit outside the mothership when it lands. Footsteps can be heard coming from behind as the other soldiers make their way down the to join him.

"Now all the underlings are going to make more trouble than all this is worth. If anyone gets in my way I'll make quick work of them."

The other soldiers arrive at the exit hatch. Not a single one stands beside Vegeta. Every single one of them fearful of angering Frieza's most prized fighter. Most of them wish they could be him. Having his fearless nature in and off the battlefield.

A powerful sound of metal hitting earth fills the halls of the ship. An echo of doors opening as fresh air is let in through the hatch. The system quickly calculates the safety of the air on this planet. Within an instant, every soldier and servant gets a notification on their scouter, letting them know if the air is safe for each and every individual soldier.

Those who need a breathing device quickly pick one up on their way outside of the ship. They all quickly gather together outside, awaiting princess Frieza. None of them know exactly why they are here. Nor do they care. To them, another day in service and being on the princesses good graces just means another day to stay alive.

Vegeta smirks a little as he looks around at the others fiddling with their devices and gear. He chuckles as he can remember being a bit younger, but never was he so green like these other men. Lack of pride is an understatement for these poor excuses for soldiers.

A strong desire from within him is growing as he just imagines being able to take off right now and search for the blasted dragon balls. How can he get out of Frieza's view? He simply must find a way.

Perhaps he can convince the princess that if he takes off and searches for them it will be much faster than those other men. They just know how to comb the towns and rocks. He is far more skilled in finding hidden items.

If these dragon balls are indeed as valuable as they are to be believed. Then finding them shouldn't be all too difficult if you know where and how to look. And Vegeta has been on many countless planets searching for items that some poor creature tried to hide from him. On several countless missions.

One time he even went ahead and sought out the scale of a dragon mermaid on a planet made up entirely of magnesium. Now that was a point break mission that got his blood to a boil. Why did he obtain this item? It was Princess Frieza's birthday and if he had come emptyhanded then that could have upset her. So he went ahead and got something no one could get.

Just then, a soft hum from a bubble car fills the air. All but one salute the princess. Vegeta just looks at her and Zara.

Frieza smiles as her eyes meet Vegeta.

"Damn it. What does she have cooking in that brain of hers."

He grunts look away thinking to himself.

"Vegeta. Come here at my side. Dodoria, You take team 2. Zara you take team 1."

Both Zara and Dodoria are shocked at what the Princess has just said. Never has she asked or ordered her elite men to leave her be. As especially not with Vegeta. Is... is the princess feeling alright? Is she doing fine or is she under the weather? Does she even get sick?

Dodoria in a perplexed tone asks her, trying to make sure that she doesn't cross any line or territory that is not hers to cross.

"Um... Princess Frieza, I don't mean to-"

"Then DON'T" Frieza snaps her words with authority and warning. Letting Dodoria know full well that this is an order and not a request. And it is absolutely not for discussion or questioning. This is her order and they must follow it.

Her eyes closed and a graceful smile comes across her lips. She looks at Vegeta again and speaks a bit softer as both Dodoria and Zara walk off to their ordered posts.

Understanding the hint that is already so thick in the atmosphere, Vegeta makes his way to the right-hand side of Frieza. She can practically sense his presence next to her now. Or... is that just his relaxed and hidden power level? Could it be that he has already learned how to hide his powers? A soft laugh escapes from under her breath. "Well done Vegeta."

Well done? Well done for what? He is yet to do anything. Is she taunting him already? Good job for obeying her like a dog? If that's what it is then Frieza has got another thing coming.

Zara looking at both Frieza and Vegeta. She begins to study his and her body language. For as subtle as it is, and as hidden as their personalities are. Zara has been around both of them for a very long time. She uses to take care of little Vegeta after his planet was sadly destroyed.

She cared for him, prepared meals, washed his clothes. Every little tiny bit of Vegeta, she understands him. Honestly, he can't really hide much of anything from her. And right now, looking at him. She can see that he is very uncomfortable.

Zara would speak a few words of encouragement to him, but with all the men around her and the princess right their. It's out of the question. Zara never did care if she looks like a fool or embarrasses herself. But she always did care for the dignity of others.

But something becomes a bit strange to her as she watches Frieza... Her cheeks... is that a shade of red?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Blood glides down the man's bottom lip, a sleek and perfect drip falling from his chin as it plops upon the grass. Joining the morning liquid dew upon the stands of grass and making it's way to the dirt and giving nutrition to the roots.

The Namekian holds his chest as he gasps for air. His eyes barely staying open as he struggles to keep breathing. Looking up at the sky he wonders if this is the pre-destined path he was meant to take. If this really was meant to be, if this really is the end of his life. Then who is he to judge.

"Before you finish me off. Just tell me one thing. For what reason are you searching the dragon balls for?"

His words barely make enough of a sound to reach Dodoria's ears.

"For what reason? Because my Princess wants them. What she wants them for isn't really my business. I just do as I'm told."

She leans in closer to the dying man. Dodoria smiles and reaches out, placing her hand upon the Namekians hand resting on the wound in his chest. He turns his head slightly and glances into his enemy.

Their eyes meet and more is spoken in a single glance than could ever be spoken with words. The atmosphere and aura between them share several meanings in an instant. Both understanding one another perfectly.

Are you going to kill me here? Yes. Will it be quick so you could end my suffering? Yes. Will you leave my village alone? No. Is the whole planet doomed? No.

All these things and more, it's all in her eyes. Her cold ice glance shifts as a sick grin grace her lips.

"You know. I was going to torture you and have you tell me where the dragon balls are. But something tells me that you yourself honestly don't know. Maybe I should just start asking your friends. Or maybe you have a wife and kids that could... you know. Help me out here."

Dodoria starts to charge up her hand, ready to blast this poor excuse for a fighter and finally kill him. His suffering is starting to become less and less entertaining and actually starting to become a bit annoying. She was sure that the blast had collapsed one of his lungs. It's a wonder he's still alive. His persistence is staggering.

"No, Please. I... *cough* Don't. They have nothing to do with this. I can... *cough* I can tell you who might know. Just... Leave them be. Please.*

His voice becoming softer and softer. His spirit already starting to leave the shell. At this point, the Namekian is existing between two plains of life. Both the physical and the spiritual.

Dodoria stands and looks at him.

"Speak."

Her hand now glowing as she is ready to end his life, and perhaps, grant his last wish.

"Give me your word. You will not harm the others. As a soldier."

She grunts. Had he said honor or something like that, then it would have been no big deal, but the honor of a soldier. That applied to the battlefield. The honor of a fighter.

"Alright. If you give me good information, then I'll leave them be. But if what you tell me is a lie, and worthless. Then I come back for all your loved ones. And all your villagers. Now talk before you die from bleeding out."

He begins to speak, telling her all that she wants to know. Not missing a single word, Dodoria takes in what he says. And at last, after all, is said and done, she quickly ends his suffering. Then looks to all those around her.

Frieza's men aiming at the villagers. Ready to execute them all. Ready to and eager to blast them all to dust. This here is the most entertainment the soldiers get. All Dodoria needs to say... is to open fire. Except...

"Lower your weapons. Were done here. Move out, follow me."

W- What did she say? Move out?

Not wanting to quest her, the men do as she orders. But... w- why?

On the other side of the planet, Vegeta lands beside Princess Frieza. Just a few kilometers from another village. This one supposedly has a chieftain that has a dragon ball under his protection. This little town is also supposed to have three of the strongest fighters on this planet.

Frieza is a bit interested in seeing what these green men have to offer.

But... Before they go to the village, Frieza wishes to speak to Vegeta. A little guidance and order to him before anything is done. After all, she doesn't want him to kill everyone. Not just yet.

"Vegeta."

He stops. A bit nervous from all the other recent times she has spoken to him. Last time she made things so complex that he wasn't exactly sure what the point of it all was. Just... please not again. Not right now.

"Yes, Princess Frieza?"

She begins to exit out of her little bubble car, crawling out and gracefully sliding off the edge and landing her feet on the floor and makes her way to the Prince of Saiyans.

"I wanted to ask you to please not kill everyone. And to allow me to do most of the talking. Should anyone attack, I believe that I can handle them. If I need you to step in and do a little dirty work, I'll ask you to do so. Can we agree on that?"

Did... Did Vegeta hear correctly? Frieza saying the words... Please, I can handle them, Can you agree on that? It's a bit new to him. All this special treatment. This is definitely all new. This in a way really is a bit of a different Frieza.

No... No not different. This Frieza is... she must just be acting a little different because of the wish. Yes, that's it. Because of the wish, the dragon balls can grant her. So as a result, Frieza is just acting differently because she knows that she has a chance of having her wish granted.

Anyone would act differently. Yeah, that's it. ... but... Wouldn't she be acting nervous and overly anxious? Oh well, I guess everyone is a little different.

"I understand perfectly Princess." He says in a calm and collected voice.

However, he takes full note that Frieza is looking at him... THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS THINKING AND THEN SPEAKING. Why? Calculating his actions perhaps?

"Alright. Let's go." She steps forward and begins to glide gracefully to the town. The Namekians glance up once Vegeta powers up a bit and follow the Princess. The sound of his power shatters the sound barrier for a whole five city blocks.

Frieza giggles softly at Vegetas action.

"He's always trying to prove something to himself. Adorable."

Her thoughts not on what they are doing right now, and more on the man behind her. Frieza's focus is not on what she is doing, causing her to slow down a bit more and lower down like some sort of strange creature from beyond the stars. Which she is.

Giving her the element of surprise and theatricality. Intimidating the people before her even more.

"What do you want here creature? We are peaceful people. We welcome you to our village if you are friendly and come in peace."

The elder standing before them begins to sweat as he begins to notice Frieza's power level hidden deep within her.

"Oh we come in peace, or we come in the spirit of battle. Or we have come to kill you all. It all depends on how you react to my request."

In a nervous and stuttering tone, the old man manages to respond to her. Knowing that what this creature before him wants. He already knows she has come for the legendary items. And he knows that she can already tell what she is thinking.

"I think you know why I'm here. If you hand over the dragon ball, no one has to die."

Vegeta looks at Frieza in disgust. Usually, he himself is rather cold and calculating in his missions. Able to do whatever it takes to get the job done. But one thing is for sure. Vegeta never kills children. Or anyone that has nothing to do with a battle. He just doesn't kill the innocent.

Those who are not involved in combat should be left alone.

He folds his arms and looks away with a bit of a grunt under his breath. This, does not go overlooked by Princess. This action is noticed. A sign of someone not happy with her.

"Do you have something to add Vegeta?"

She asks in a cunning way, wanting him to speak his mind. In hopes of keeping him happy while the both of them are alone. Or ... at least as alone as the two of them can be while in front of a small bunch of towns people in a primitive village.

"It just seems to me that pain would be a much more motivating factor rather than killing them all. If we kill everyone, or all of the ones he loves. That takes away his reason to live. Which means he isn't going to talk. If we just hurt him, them he will tell us everything."

Frieza laughs a little.

"I didn't know you like torture Vegeta. I would have never taken you for a sadist."

Vegeta instantly looks at her and counters her words with his own. Giving her the most obvious of answers. And rather, a very entertaining notion.

"I am not a sadist. I'm merely stating that torture would work wonders on this old bag of bones."

Torture... hm-

"Alright, then Vegeta. We will do this your way."

She turns around and faces him with a sensual smile. Very pleased with his idea. If this is his view, then perhaps he can do this for her. Perhaps it is time to really test Vegeta. Yes.

A plan begins to form in her cunning maze of a mind.

"My Vegeta. Tell you what. How about this. I leave you with the job of finding all the dragon balls. Gather them for me. Do it the way you think is right. And then, after everything, you come to me. And in return, I shall give you a reward like no other. Is that satisfactory?"

w... What did she just say? An offer like that?

This... is exactly what he wanted. A chance at being alone. To gather the dragon balls for himself. Out of her view. Out of her sight. He can make the wish for himself. No one watching him, or giving him orders.

All he would need to do is stay low and out of the detection of the scouters. He's stronger and faster now, he can take out her soldiers and her best men before anyone knew what hit them.

He smiles and nods to her.

"As you wish my Princess, it shall be done."

Frieza, this is going to be the single most biggest mistake of what's left of your life. Just you wait. All the suffering you put me through, payback is coming.


	5. CHANGE

Vegeta stands alone, his hands covered in blood and dirt. His eyes locked onto the dead bodies. All of the people in the village now dead, once standing before him in fear. The irony of it all. Moments ago he was speaking to Frieza about only torture.

He had no idea... That these people would make it so difficult to obtain the dragon balls. These actions he has committed. What difference is there now between him and Frieza? Murdered. A monster.

No matter what he said before to Frieza before, his actions speak an entirely different story. Something far worse than anything lives inside of him. Something that even he is fearful of. Somethings in the dead of night when he's alone and he allows his mind to go free. He catches himself.

And now, looking around him. He closes his eyes and tilts his head up allowing the air to flow through his hair. He's tired of running. Tired of hiding his true nature. He knows how special his talents are.

"I never signed up for this."

A light gasp of air in desperation for life, the sound reaches his ears.

Slowly Vegeta turns his body and glances at a Namekian woman trying to drag herself to her dead husband. The sight of her leaving a bloody path as she clenches the ankle of her lifeless lover's body and places her head on his foot and kissing his feet while tears stream down her cheeks.

"My love... my precious... precious love. Don't worry, soon I will join you in the stars and we will be together once again forever."

Vegetas hart sinks inside his chest hearing her words. Never has he had someone to call such a word? A lover. Someone he would lay his life down for. Someone to be with forever. Instead... he is nothing more than... Monster.

"What do I do now? Should I just end her suffering right now? Or leave her to die with the one she..." No. Vegeta stops his thoughts.

All the horrible things... His life... His father. All the wars. All that he loved. Frieza took all this away. And gave him special treatment. A new suit. A new title. Creating an animal out of him.

"I came for one reason. And nothing shall stand in my way."

He marches to the woman and grabs her by the back of the neck, lifting her up and turning her to face him.

"Where is the dragon ball woman."

The Namekian woman looks into Vegeta's eyes and speaks with a soft voice attempting to appeal to him.

"Please. If you have any humanity left in you, please. Just let me die."

Humanity? Why... why should he have any humanity for her, when he himself revieved no such treatment as a young boy. Even a child must know the cold reality of life. No one gets a helping hand when they really need it.

No one comes to rescue anyone in reality. When you are all alone and your back is up against a wall. You have one of three choices in life. Run away like a coward and come back later for vengence. Second is to fight and give it everything you got in order for a chance to live. Or lastly, just do what this woman here is doing. And let the enemy kill you.

"Hah. Mercy is what you ask for? The only time I will let you die, is when I grow tired of the sounds you make as I torture you more. And then, you will die."

Vegega walks to a nearby Namekian home and slams her back against the wall. A splat of blood is left upon the clay structure as a scream of pain exits her mouth.

"Please. I don't know anything. Just let me die."

She doesn't know anything? Impossible. This village had less than one hundred people in it. A tight community like that... no one had any secrets. Everyone knows each other. Nothing should be hidden from anyone.

"You lie."

He looks at her chest and smiles as he presses a finger up against her left breast.

"Last chance. Tell me where the dragon ball is. Or I'm going make a hole in your chest."

What is this woman thinking? Surely she's not going to let him cause this much pain. Just tell me where the ball is and die off peacefully. Nothing is worth this much pain and suffering.

"I... I don't know where it is."

He grunts and clenches his jaw. He told her... He told her what was going to happen.

"I warned you. If it becomes too much for you, just tell me where it is and it all stops."

He presses his finger forward against her flesh. Her breast is soft. But before she knows it, his finger is pressing right up against her ribcage. His eyes locked on to her eyes. He can feel her heart beat rise faster and faster. A cold sweat begins to form upon her brow. Tears roll down her cheeks and blood from her lips.

"Please. You don't have to do this. It's not even here."

She closes her eyes in fear of what comes next. He presses a little harder and the sound of a rib cracking echoes in the air followed by a scream of pain from the young woman. Vegeta looking at her expression, studying her every move. Every action.

He hates this part of his job. But this is what comes with the territory. Sometimes... you have to get your hands a little dirty in order to get the job done.

"Tell me where it is then and the pain stops."

Lifting her up into the air along with himself now as he ascends into the sky, Vegeta presses his finger even harder against her breast. Making his way past the broken rib, and he starts to shove even deeper, actually touching her internal organs.

"I can feel your lung woman. I also believe that your hart right next to it."

This man... This... monster.

"Yes... that... is my... hart... except..."

She gasps in pain, her brain begins to release chemicals in order to dull the unimaginable pain. She practically almost blacks out from this torture. No words could describe what she feels. And yet... she knows it's not over.

"Except... I don't think... You have one."

What... WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY TO HIM?

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE!"

Nothing is worse than an alien that thinks it's better than him. No one is better than Vegeta. No one. Not even Frieza.

With a single motion, he tosses her to the side. Before she even hits the ground he blasts her into oblivion. Exterminating her, and sending her into the next life.

"I will not be spoken to like that by a low life green maggot."

He glides down, landing back in the village. He looks around as the dust settles. Still needing to find that dragon ball. The woman did say it's not even here.

"I ... could have left her at any time... Why didn't I? Why did I have to kill her? I... didn't need to."

He looks down at his feet, slowly lifting his hands. Looking at the blood upon them once again.

"I'm doing the same thing... the same things as Frieza. I'm becoming what I hate. This... I can't let this happen to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AMAZING FANTASY**_

The small traveling ship containing Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma slowly descends upon the empty land of Namek with hardly a sound.

Bulma carefully pilots the ship into a perfect landing. She has run this scenario countless times in her head already. Studying every aspect of the ship on the long travel here. Learning every bolt, screw, and weld in this ship. Going as far as to even learn the proper fluctuation of energy readings in practically every application within every room and door.

Doing all these things wasn't really by choice for her. But rather it was a way to distract her mind from the fact that all that's keeping her and a quick death in the quiet isolation of vast space is a few inches of metal.

In truth, she did feel like spam in a can. But after about a few days, she did learn to do another thing. Which is block out unwanted thoughts from her mind.

"I guess that's how the first few astronauts felt back in the day. My fears are probably small potatoes compared to those first guys. Walking on the moon and such. The only thing keeping them from dying is a thin piece of fabric and airtight joints. Who knows how many of them died off record during tests."

Gohan looks at her perplexed by her words. Was she talking to him or was she speaking to herself in acknowledgment of her accomplishment with learning the ship. Or was she just thinking out loud?

Regardless of the facts or reason for her speaking in such a way. They came here for one reason and one reason alone. To find the dragon balls. And nothing is going to keep them from doing so.

The sensors flash green, letting the three of them know that it's now safe to walk around the ship. Bulma presses a few buttons and opens up the exit hatch, allowing fresh air into the ship and filters the used up oxygen outside, and takes in fresh air into the tanks.

"Alright, guys. Let's get out of this ship. You two have got to be just as sick of this place as I am by now."

She gets out of the captains' chair with a long stretch, allowing a long sigh escape her lips as she arches her back. Krillin quickly turns away and closes his eyes trying to remember his Munk training.

"Pure of mind, pure of heart." He mumbles to himself, reminding the true ways of his training. Focus and control of one's mind. If he can do that, then he can do anything.

Gohan without any words spoken simply makes his way to the locker room and begins to suit up. Time is the most valuable thing right now. They didn't come all this way to get caught up in preparing. They came for a reason. And that reason is now at hand.

Frieza stands in within her ship observing planet Nameks ocean and mountain range while speaking over with Captain Ginyu over communications. She can hear one of her soldiers come in with the sounds of her doors parting ways, followed by a light thump of a fourth dragon ball being placed.

Her men might not be the best fighters. Or the smartest to be honest. However, one thing is for sure. In numbers, they obviously are able to get work done. Just as long as it's nothing very complicated.

"Princess Frieza."

The voice of Zara breaks the concentration of Princess Frieza during her conversation. She closes her eyes and turns away from the video communications screen, giving her attention to Zara.

Frieza keeps her cool and reminds herself that Zara would never disturb her for no good reason.

"What is it Zara?"

A slight tremble in her voice as Zara speaks. She knows that at this point now, the particular view that Frieza has of Vegeta is no longer the same as it once was a few years ago. Slowly over time, it would appear that her obsession with Sayans, has evolved.

Not only because of how brave they are. But all because of one single person persistence and bravery. His actions are that of a lion. "Princess, It would appear that Vegeta has gone a bit off mission parameters."

Frieza's' hand moves up to her lips and she giggles a bit. She knew that this was going to happen. Had she expected anything less of Vegeta, then honestly she would have been trying to trick her own psychology. Her own thoughts on the man she has come to know better than anyone else on her ship.

Or more rather, she knows him better than anyone under her control.

"Interesting. And what do you think I should do with this information Zara?" She asks her with an obvious tone. Hinting that Zara should already know the answer to this dilemma.

"Well... I would say that... I should go out and locate him. And bring him back to the ship. So that you may speak to him about his current actions. Princess Frieza."

Turning around from Zara, the princess doesn't respond at all after those words had been spoken by her most beautiful general. It all goes without saying that now, Zara has a mission.

To bring back Vegeta. By force if necessary.

"It shall be done."

With those words, Zara stands and begins to leave the Princesses presence. Her thoughts begin to focus upon how she will try and talk Vegeta into coming with her peacefully. She knows that he is always eager to fight. Always ready to go at a moments notice.

However, now is not the time for such actions. Should he attack her, it's going to be incredibly difficult for her. Not because of his strength. She can handle his power and fighting style. After all... She is the one who trained him.

To focus on your opponent's weak points, and attack the pressure points. To wear down the enemy, and use distance rather than go in head first. The only time you should go all in... is when you already know you are going to win.

Not to kill your enemy, but rather to humiliate them. Or to end the fight quickly. Like this exact situation now coming up between them. But... This is not how she wanted it.

In fact. She never wanted this. The only time Zara wanted to take Vegeta on... Was perhaps for a final test of his skills. Or maybe just to spar with him. But she never had the time to do so. She's always busy.

"Vegeta... why must you push us to do such things now of all time?"

*A powerful tidal wave erupts from the ocean as Vegeta launches out from the sea, flying into the air. Every fiber of his suit, soaked in the water of Namek.*

An ear-shattering sonic boom explodes in the air, decimating soundwaves as he propels himself forward breaking the sound barrier as he makes his way to the next town over. The village he had just come from had informed that this next location, they should have a dragon ball.

"As long as no one warned these green slug creatures, that dragon ball should still be in their possession. I don't want to have to kill more of these scum moss like aliens. All I have to do is keep my power level hidden, fly low and plan out my next moves. With enough luck, I'll beat Frieza to collecting these dragon balls."

His speed of flight slowly begins to decrees as he gently lands upon a mountain. His eyes locked onto what is in front of him. He didn't expect this. Not so soon. And definitely not from Frieza's right-hand general Zara.

However, regardless of what Vegeta expects and wants to happen. It doesn't mean that he will always get what he desires. The only way that's going to happen is if he makes it happen for himself. And in order to do so, it would mean that he needs to step on a few heads.

Except... He would prefer not to hurt Zara.

Out of everyone he has ever known since the day of his people being terminated. Zara has always been the most supportive one towards him. Her sense of humor has always been a bit on the strange side. But... she was always there for him as a child. And now... Here she stands before him.

Looks like Princess Frieza has caught on to his actions a bit sooner than what Vegeta expected and hoped for. But... Why did she have to send Zara? He can't...

HE CAN'T BRING HIMSELF TO KILL HER!

"Vegeta. You know why I'm here. Right?"

She looks at his expression. Studying his eyes and expression. Her heart starting to beat a bit faster and faster, expecting him to either send a blast of energy her way. Or even more undesirable... charge towards her head in attack mode.

"Zara... I..."

He grunts and closes his eyes, turning away from her. Not being able to face her. He can't...

"Zara... I... am so sorry."

With those words. Zara Knows and understands what Vegeta really means. What he is telling her. Not for what he has done in the past, or has done currently...

But...

For what he is about to do.


	7. Chapter 7

A PROMISE MADE IN SECRET

Vegeta clenches his fists as he fights his emotions and begins to lock them deep inside his heart. Not allowing his inner true self to emerge. Wondering what he will do.

It doesn't seem to matter what he thinks now. This here and now, doesn't seem right. The will to gather these dragon balls... It has brought no fortune to him. He can remember years ago... when he cried alone at night. She came to him. Holding him close as tears fell in darkness.

This is an injustice. The reasons for Zara being here, it's just not right.

"Zara. You don't have to do this."

She looks down and releases a soft breath of air. Looking up at him, knowing that Vegeta would rather not do this. She already knows that he's going to hold back and pull his punches.

That he will try to have mercy on her.

"Vegeta. You know I have to. I have no real choice in this."

Zara gave him everything. She gave him passion. Her very soul, she promised him in secret in reasons so untold. And she promised within a vow to live a life as one. To live a life anew. To love him for all time.

"A promise so untrue. Just lying to myself."

Her tears begin to streak down her cheeks as Vegeta watches her. A powerful wind blows between the two of them. Zara's hair dancing in the wind as she unbuckles her cape. Allowing the wind to take it.

Preparing for the fight of her life. The most emotionally taxing challenge ever.

"Zara. We don't have to do this. Just leave. Please."

He attempts to persuade her one last time. Giving her time to think as he remembers all that she has done for him. To hurt her... would mean to hurt himself.

"I am the damned, and the dead now to you Vegeta. It's up to you to decide as to the path you wish to take now. Because I can't take this anymore. Prepare yourself... Vegeta."

With those last words. He knows what she is saying. They are on the same wave, and in the same emotional circumstance. The pain is too much for them to handle. And what Zara is doing now... isn't just for her. But for them both.

She intends to replace the sadness... with pain. Pushing Vegeta into action. He might be hiding his inner turmoil with a stoic face and clenched fists but the hurt is there. Everything that can't be found is there. Deep inside.

Her promise to love him for all time... It doesn't matter anymore. Her Love has brought no fortune. And the reason she will leave him is that of someone else.

"I can't take this no more."

Her thoughts race as she jumps, launching herself towards Vegeta. Almost exactly at the same time Vegeta.

Both of them hiding the pain inside as they collide in midair.

Vegeta swings first with a quick right hook aiming for Zaras left cheek, intending to hit her with a direct powerful attack.

Only to catch a glimpse her golden eyes. And immediately pull his punch, turning his fist into an open-handed slap with less than twenty percent of his strength.

Zara's face turns slowly from the impact, her eyes shut from the strike. She takes it with a heart of stone as she smiles.

"You always knew just how to make me cry."

She looks into his eyes as he looks at her.

"Vegeta. It's ok. You can hit me with your full strength. I want you to."

Reaching out she places her right hand gently on Vegeta's face, gently pulling him closer. Taking the pain deep inside with a heart of stone. Only to be met with the anger of his protest.

"Do you get your kicks from hurting me, Zara!"

A powerful blow directly aimed at her abdomen from his knee. Sending her back as blood escapes her mouth.

"That's good Vegeta. Show me what you have learned through all these years. Show me."

She places her hands together and sends a power blast directly at him. Only to be countered and sent into the air. A direct signal for all to see as Vegeta flies to her and punches her breastplate with a powerhouse of a right hook.

The armor shatters as blood escapes from the wound. Sending her into the dirt below them both creating a crater.

"NO! DAME IT!"

Vegeta shouts as he flies quickly down with urgency. He never expected to hurt her this much. The only way this would be possible is...

... Is if... Zara took the attack head on... She let him do that.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

He shouts at Zara as he pulls her from the rubble. Her bloodied body now with a deadly wound. Slowly her eyes open, looking up at Vegeta as he kneels down before Zara. He places her head upon his lap, The blood pouring from her chest. A death sentence should she not get to a healing tank soon. And even then... it's no guarantee that it would save her life.

"I... Knew that no matter what I told you. No matter what I did. You wouldn't come back with me to Frieza's ship. And..."

She coughs in an attempt to take another breath. Her eye's starting to become bloodshot as her body trembles.

"And... if I... went back to Frieza without you... She would only kill me."

A deep rage from within Vegeta begins to rise.

"Frieza. Again it's her."

Slowly Zara reaches out and takes Vegeta's hand.

"It's ok... Vegeta... it's alright. I... wanted to end it this way. I knew that."

Her voice begins to soften as her eyelids begin to lower ever so slightly. All that she taught Vegeta, begins to flow through his mind. All of his attacks. All that he knows. Everything he learned about space travel. All the alien languages. All this and more.

"ZARA DON'T! DON'T DO THIS. YOU HAVE TO LIVE. DON'T LEAVE ME. YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT IN THIS WORLD."

A soft smile graces her lips. To her... Vegeta was more than a friend. She wanted him. She wanted him to be hers. Always and forever. But... somehow she always knew, that no matter what she did. In a way... she never would have him. Not like that.

And so she settled for the next best thing. She treated him as if he was her own son. As if he was her sibling or close relative. Joking around with him. Never hiding anything from him. Always trying to get a smile from him. Or making him uncomfortable. She loved him.

"We had... lots of adventures... didn't we Vegeta."

Tears land upon Zara's forehead as she feels him wipe both his tears from her. And her tears as well.

"Vegeta... where did you go?"

She reaches out trying to feel him. Quickly he grabs her hand and places it upon his own chest, allowing her to feel his heart beating. Not wanting her to go... Not wanting to let go.

"Shhh. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere Zara."

His voice trembles... His best friend... His last friend... His only friend... is dying in his hands. He did this... Because she wanted to save him.

"Vegeta... I... I love..."

Her voice... her breath... the last of her spirit... it leaves her body as he leans down and kisses her lips. Letting her feel his love for her. Right before she leaves this realm of existence forever.

"I know... I love you too Zara... BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!"

The rage within him... at that moment... something snaps. All that he knows. All that he is and was before. None of it. None of it matters anymore.

He yells in a rage like no other. This was his second mother. A sister. His friend. Now gone by his own hands.

Tears evaporate as he covers his face and collapses upon Zara's now lifeless body. He yells into her clothes and grasps at her clothing.

"NOOOO!"

He turns and slams both his fists into the dirt creating a mile wide crater as electricity rises from his body and his hair flashes a brilliant yellow for a split second. Mountains from around him tremble and shatter into billions of pieces hitting the floor.

An ocean of dust fills the air as he rises from the ground crying. His rage now slowly turning. Sorrow into anger. Sadness into a rage. Depression now persistence.

"Frieza... FRIEZA!"

Lightning comes from the heavens and hits him directly and a brilliant flash of light can be seen for several miles. Every scouter that is within 30 miles suddenly explodes. As Vegeta... Turns into a true Super Sayan.


	8. Chapter 8

SAVE THE TIMELINE

Trunks stands atop capsule corporation observing the ravaged and desolate city. He wonders what would have happened if he only came a little sooner all those years ago. If he had just become stronger a bit faster.

If all he had to do was break his limit and find that inner strength to become a sayan. A real super sayan.

"If I had known that it's not just about anger. Not just about power. But the desire to do right. It's all about willing to let go and..."

He looks down and closes his eyes. He stops himself from thinking too much about all the innocent people who died. The cost of all those peoples lives. It's out of the question. But what's done is done. He can never change it.

"It's all about accepting your inner self and acceding. No words exist to truly explain the transformation into a super sayan."

That voice... So different and yet familiar.

Trunks quickly turns around expecting to see someone locally from the city. Or maybe one of mothers few friends. After all, now that he killed the androids, people are free to walk around as they please without any fear of being attacked.

But... instead... what he gets... is an eyeful of Goku black.

"W... who the? Goku? But... How did you get here?"

He stands up and comes closer to Goku Black. Perplexed at the site of him. As well as his new uniform. Goku never wears black like an executioner.

"What are you doing here?"

With a smile and light snicker, Goku black looks down and lightly shakes his head. His appearance resembling that of son Goku, but in truth, this form is not truly his own. Neither is his true name Goku.

He reaches out and places his hand upon Trunks shoulder. Ready to speak to the young man, or fight him should it become necessary. However, in all honesty, he would much rather speak to him. In many ways, he never expected to come to this man for assistance.

Honestly, he never expected that any of this to happen. His plan was entirely different. But somehow... some way... Time and reality has shifted. Someone has changed all of history. Nothing is the same. None of this was supposed to even happen.

"Trunks... You have to prepare yourself for a shock. What I'm about to tell you. It will strike at the very core of your existence."

His eyes widen as his heart begins to beat faster. Trunks' eyes dilate as he takes a deep breath. The last time someone said something even remotely close to this... it involved the whole entire fate of the earth timeline. What could possibly be at risk now?

"Trunks... I am not Goku. My name is Zamasu. I come from a different reality. I'm here because of your father... all of history... not only earths future, but also that of Namek and everything that you have ever known. Is at risk of changing permanently to the point that even you will not be born. Goku and the others. They are at risk of having earth fall into the hands of evil forces even beyond my control. I don't know the source of this time shift. All I know is that you are the only one that can help me change history. We need to go to Namek and adjust the timeline to that where you will still be born. And so that things don't go too off course before it's too late. Trunks, will you help me?"

No... No this can't be happening. This is far worse than dealing with androids. This is far beyond anything he ever expected or wanted to deal with. Fighting androids and helping defeat Cell. That was supposed to be it. All of that he has done before in the past. That was supposed to save all of earths future.

Countless lives spared... It might have saved another reality... But his own reality is still hurt by all of that which has happened. He can't change the past too much because it risks him not being born in other dimensions. But now... To hear that all he has done... has been undone by someone or something else? How is this possible?

"Who... who is responsible for all of this? And what timeline is in danger? We have many realities and different versions of ourselves. Different dimensions that have nothing to do with one another. What reality is in danger? You have to tell me that much. If it was really that much at risk. Then tell me what version of my father. Of Goku and my friends are at risk. Tell me this Zamasu."

He didn't want to hear that question. Zamasu didn't want to have to answer that question at all. To be honest... He didn't think Trunks would catch on that quickly and want to know what really is at risk... But ... He would have asked him this question later anyway. And even if he didn't... He would have had to tell Trunks later on anyway.

All he can really do now... Is hope that Trunks doesn't freak out far too much and cause a scene. But even if he does go into a bit of a rage right now... Black Goku, or more rather. Zamasu is going to have to calm him down. And bring him back into focus. Because they don't have that much time to waste.

Goku black might have been a bad guy in the past. Or the future. Whichever way you want to look at it... it doesn't matter know. His future is at risk as well. The butterfly effect has already begun to change his existence as well. It's noticeable to him... Even if it hasn't reached Trunks's existence yet since his future is a bit more in the future than Zamasu's.

But they both... are in very real danger. And they both... are going to have to go to Namek... before Vegeta does things that will alter all of time and space not only for his reality. But all other dimensions and different versions of themselves throughout the multiverse.

Thus... Zamasu takes a deep breath. And gives him the response that Trunks so desperately wants to hear. The answer to his question.

"Trunks... It's earth prime."

A cold chill runs down his spine as his knees buckle and Trunks fall to the floor as Goku Black catches him in mid-fall.

"No... No this can't be happening. Y- You're lying. This can't be real. No one... No one is that crazy. No one is crazy enough to change the timeline of a Prime reality. Doing so risks not only that reality... But the ripple effect can-"

Goku Black cuts him off trying to speak some sense to Trunks. He knows that Trunks fully understands and comprehends what's going on now. The chains of time and space... are about to be totally destroyed is someone doesn't do something fast.

But they can't just go into that dimension and start changing things by force without a care in the world. Things have to be set right. And if some things have already been changed. Then they will have to give slight course corrections before someone does something really really stupid.

"Trunks. I know you understand and I get that you're in shock. But I need you to get yourself togeather and pick yourself up. I need you right now. I need your help."

Help... Yes... That is what he can do. He did it on his own once before. He can do it again. And this time... He isn't going to be alone on his mission. This time. He has another person at his side. They have to try... NO. They have to do it. They must succeed.

"Alright. Let's go."

He speaks those words as he picks himself up and tries his best to get himself together. What he feels, what he thinks and what he fears. None of it matters. What matters now. Is that he helps this man here in front of him. Once they travel to the location he is speaking of. He will be able to tell instantly of what is wrong and what is out of place.

But deep down... He knows... he can feel that Zamasu... is telling the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

DRAGON BALL Z

TEARFUL RAGE

Vegeta takes a deep breath as he looks upon Zara's dead body. He kneels down and wipes away the blood and tears from her face. And with a heavy heart, he lowers himself and gives her a soft and gentle farewell kiss upon her lips.

"In order to go against Frieza's orders, you accepted death rather than take me in. You let the person you love kill you. Instead of placing me before the one we both hate. But why didn't you let me try and save you?"

The thought of putting her under the ground... no way is that an option. No way could he do something like that.

Looking upon his bloody hands, the fact that he's a super sayan right now doesn't even matter to him at all. The only thing he actually cares about at this moment, is contemplating suicide.

I could blast my own neck right now. Or just go into the ocean and hold my breath until I pass out. Maybe I'll just wait for Frieza's men to show up and let them kill me. I could go to Frieza and let her kill me. Or...

"No. I can't think like that. Zara... My Zara wouldn't want something like that. She would hold me and whisper in my ear that everything is going to be alright. That in time... This pain will pass. That better days are ahead of me. But those... days... my future... What sort of future do I have if I can't be with the one I love. She meant the world to me. She is my world. I would have done anything and everything for her. All she ever had to do was ask. But... she never did."

He carefully takes Zara into his arms and lifts her up as he stands up.

"I can still remember when I was a young man. A teenager, no matter what I told you or how strong I tried to look. You always could see right through me. How much I suffered. You treated me good. You always tried to have good times with me. I treated you bad. Right up until I turned into a man. But then I told you just how much I love you. And what you mean to me."

He kicks off from the ground and begins to fly at a slow speed, not exactly sure as to why he is flying to Frieza. Back to the mothership. But what he does know, is that he wants answers. He wants to know why did Zara... have to die like this.

Frieza knew about the two of them. She knew that Vegeta... that he had taken a strong liking to this woman. That two of them had become close. Practically everyone knew about them both. It wasn't that hard to figure out since they would sleep in the same room from time to time. But nothing was officially said aboard that ship.

Since the entire ship was nothing more than a combat vessel. A ship full of soldiers. To have a relationship with someone was quite difficult to forge. But a few people did in fact manage to do so. But none so strongly as these two.

And for some reason, Frieza always hated them for it.

But now that this was forced upon them. The death of the woman he loves. He deserves answers. This pain in his heart and spirit is with him for a reason.

"Why didn't I stop?"

Why? Why didn't he hold back his attack? He already knew that she wasn't going to fight him hard.

Was it because of the way she taught him to fight?

"Back then, as a child growing up, she would always block my attacks. She knew my style. Her style. She did teach me everything she knows. Whenever we trained, when she would train me that is... my moves... everything I know is thanks to her. She molded me, guided me. I... why couldn't I see that this time was different?"

His thoughts and reminiscing stop at this moment in time all thanks to seeing Frieza's mothership right in front of him. He stops for but a moment, allowing the facts of life soak into his mind.

"All the horrors that is my life, all the horrible things that is my life. My father, the wars. The woman I live... I want all this... to go away."

Something snaps within Vegeta as he lands upon the dry dirt and places Zara's dead body upon the ground. His eyes turn pail white as he becomes the animal. And embraces the hate inside.

"Frieza, you wanted the animal. Now I'm coming for blood. No code of conduct. No law. I'm gonna rip your head off."


End file.
